


the lies made him sneeze

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, LichtLumi, M/M, Medstudent!Licht
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Lumiere bersin-bersin 'kan karena berbohong. Nah, sekarang coba bicara yang jujur. Siapa tahu bersinnya hilang."
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Kudos: 5





	the lies made him sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

" _Tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii—_ "

Licht hilang fokus pada jurnal Patologi Klinis yang sedang berusaha dipahaminya. Di saat yang sama, dia juga melupakan lagu Air Supply yang tengah mengalun merdu di laptopnya. Semua karena makhluk lucu yang duduk di depannya. Sudah dengar, 'kan? Bahkan suara bersinnya manis dan imut sekali. Licht jadi heran, apa makhluk pirang di hadapannya ini terbuat dari pocky dan permen yupi?

" _Tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii—_ "

"Lumiere?" Licht berusaha menyusun kata-kata agar tidak salah bertanya. "Kenapa tidak belajar di rumah saja?"

"Oh, Licht mengusirku? — _hatchiii_."

Besok-besok, Licht akan konsul terlebih dulu pada Fana untuk membuat susunan kalimat tanya yang akan ditujukan pada Lumiere. Sudah dua hari ini semua perlakuan Licht selalu salah. Licht sempat berpikir kalau Lumiere baper karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Fana, tapi, Lumiere dengan gaya sok kuatnya langsung menyergah. Kata Lumiere, "Buat apa aku cemburu? Suka pada Licht saja tidak. Kita 'kan cuma teman."

"Hmm ..." Mendengar penyangkalan itu, alis Licht naik satu, bibirnya membentuk seringai yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Lumiere. Dengan nada meremehkan, Licht membalas, "Kalau bohong, saya sumpahin kamu bersin-bersin terus lho."

Dan keesokan harinya, terkabullah sumpah tersebut.

Lumiere datang ke kampus dengan segumpal tisu untuk menutupi hidungnya. Jalannya mengendap-endap setelah memarkirkan sepeda. Lumiere membuang muka ketika netra amber Licht menemukan aquamarine-nya. Terlihat sekali kalau Lumiere menghindari tatapan mata dengan Licht.

"Pagi, Lumiere." Licht dengan tampang sok innocent pura-pura menyapa. Padahal di dalam hati sudah mati-matian menahan tawa. Licht tahu kalau Lumiere itu kolot, masih percaya kutukan-kutukan dan sumpah dari orang yang lebih tua. Fyi, Licht lebih tua tiga bulan dari Lumiere. Dan sudah dia duga kalau Lumiere pasti akan kepikiran dan berjaga-jaga. "Hidungnya kenapa? Jerawatan, ya? Cieee~"

"Siapa yang jerawa— _hatchiii_!"

"Pffttt—"

"Tidak lucu!" Lumiere kembali mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan tisu. Padahal niatnya hanya jaga-jaga agar kutukan(?) Licht tidak terlaksana. Tapi kenapa saat Licht mendekat, dia jadi bersin-bersin betulan? Huh, tapi Lumiere harus cari alasan. "Kebetulan tadi di jalan ba— _hatchiii—_ banyak debu. Jadi aku bersin-bersin."

"Oh~ Kirain."

"Kenapa bicaramu menyebalkan sekali, Licht? _Haa—hatchiii_!"

* * *

Suara bersin Lumiere membawa kesadaran Licht kembali ke tempatnya berpijak kini. Licht mengerjap beberapa kali saat Lumiere menyusut ingus ke saputangan bergambar Nero. Bahkan saat melakukan hal jorok, Lumiere masih tetap kelihatan imut.

"— _tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii_."

Melihat Lumiere bersin-bersin terus, lama-lama Licht tidak tega. Sepengetahuannya, bersin itu butuh banyak tenaga. Laki-laki loyo yang sarapannya cuma Coco Crunch setengah mangkuk seperti Lumiere pasti akan tumbang kalau bersin-bersin terlalu lama.

"Ugh, bersinku jadi semakin parah kalau dekat-dekat Licht."

Licht menghela napas. Dia berinisiatif menutup laptopnya, membereskan barang-barang ke dalam ransel lalu menggandeng tangan Lumiere; menariknya ke Klinik.

* * *

"Anak Fakultas Kedokteran kalau praktik Konseling di sini." Licht membuka pintu dengan gambar palang merah dan semanggi daun empat, mempersilakan Lumiere masuk dengan gestur amat sopan. "Saya piket jaga di sini tiap hari Selasa sama Jum'at, dari jam dua siang sampai jam lima sore. Habis itu tutup. Klinik ini memang dikhususkan buat mahasiswanya saja soalnya. Yang buka sampai malam paling cuma Apotek. Soalnya itu untuk umum."

Lumiere merespons dengan bersin sebanyak tiga kali.

"Pagi ini jadwalnya Carla." Licht menggandeng Lumiere ke ruang periksa. "Duduk dulu. Saya ambilkan roti sama teh hangat."

"— _tchiii_. Ma— _hatchiii—_ makasih, Licht."

"Sebentar, ya! Lumiere tiduran dulu saja! Nggak apa-apa." Licht berucap lalu meninggalkan Lumiere yang termenung menatap pintu.

Lumiere hilang konsen.

Tadi apa katanya? Tiduran? Di sini? Di ruangan yang sepi? Dengan Licht bersamanya? Ugh ... Kenapa rasanya memalukan sekali?

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin," gumamnya. Wajah Lumiere tiba-tiba memerah karena baru saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tunggu! Tapi mereka 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Dan kenapa Lumiere jadi cabul begini? Semua salah Rhya. Ya, benar. Ini karena Lumiere terlalu sering mengobrol dengan Rhya. Ya, ya, benar.

(Sibuk menghujat Rhya, Lumiere lupa kalau bersinnya tidak muncul lagi sejak Licht pergi.)

ARGH! Tapi Lumiere tidak bisa santai.

Tentu saja. Ini ruang periksa. Ruangannya Licht. Kalau Lumiere disuruh buka baju lalu rebahan dengan alasan mau diperiksa, bagaimana? Apa pasien punya hak untuk membanting dokternya? Setelah diperiksa Licht sambil telanjang dada bersinnya mungkin hilang, tapi akal sehatnya juga ikutan hilang.

* * *

"Lumiere?"

"Y-ya?" Hidung Lumiere terasa gatal lagi. " _Hatchiii_."

Licht menyerahkan teh buatannya pada Lumiere. "Nih, diminum. Mungkin kamu alergi dingin."

"Bisa gitu, ya?"

"Mm." Licht mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan Lumiere. "Dari kutukan saya kemarin juga bisa."

Lumiere terkejut sampai bersin empat kali.

Jujur saja Licht agak merasa bersalah. Padahal dalam buku Virologi manapun tidak ada yang membahas kalau influenza timbul karena kutukan (atau sumpah serapah) dari orang yang lebih tua. Tapi melihat Lumiere panik dan malu di saat yang sama, adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Licht.

"Sembuhnya gimana? Licht 'kan calon dokter."

Dan dengan polosnya, Lumiere percaya.

"Hmmm ... flu karena kutukan, ya?!" Tangan Licht bersilang di dada. Alisnya tertekuk dalam seolah sedang berpikir keras. Lumiere di depannya menelan ludah susah payah. Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering sekali. Menunggu vonis itu rasanya memang mendebarkan.

"Itu kasus yang sangat jarang, sih. Jurnalnya juga belum ada." _Siapa juga Profesor yang sudi buang dana untuk penelitian semacam ini, Licht_? "Tapi ... saya rasa ada jalan keluarnya."

"Benarkah? _Hatchiii_ ... Katakan, Licht! Katakan!"

"Lumiere bersin-bersin 'kan karena berbohong. Nah, sekarang coba bicara yang jujur. Siapa tahu bersinnya hilang."

"Whoaaa, cuma jujur, ya?" Lumiere senyum semangat. "Oke."

Tunggu!

Tunggu dulu!

Kalau bicara jujur berarti ... konfesi? Lumiere harus membuang harga diri dan mengungkapkan cinta pada Licht, begitu? Lumiere memang suka pada Licht. Dan Licht itu tampan, keren, pintar, kreatif (termasuk dalam hal mengisengi Lumiere), anak orang kaya, calon dokter dan kyaaaa—Lumiere jadi fanboyingan dalam hati.

"Coba, Lumiere!"

"C-coba apanya?" Karena tangannya gemetaran, Lumiere refleks menaruh cangkir teh itu di bingkai jendela.

Tatapan Licht menajam. "Bilang yang jujur."

"J-jujur bagaimana? _Hatchiii—_ memangnya aku pernah bohong?"

"Mau sembuh, tidak?!"

"... — _tchii, tchii, tchii_."

"Ya sudah kalau mau bersin seumur hidup." Licht berdiri dari kursinya, berniat beranjak pergi. "Kamu istirahat di sini dulu saja, nanti ada Carla. Saya ada kelas jam delapan. Nggak apa-apa 'kan sendirian?"

"— _tchii._ "

"Duluan, ya ..."

"Licht, tunggu!" Licht masih menghadap pintu ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan dari belakang. _"Hatchiii—_ baiklah. A-aku akan bicara jujur."

"..." Masih dengan posisi memunggungi, Licht menyeringai tanpa diketahui.

Lumiere tarik napas berkali-kali sampai lupa kalau hidungnya gatal. "A-aku su ... su ... su ... Suuuuu ... SUUUUU ..."

"—ka?"

"UNG!" Arghhh, Lumiere malu sekali. "Iya. Su ... Suka."

Licht berbalik. Menatap Lumiere tepat di mata. "Pada siapa? Rhya?"

Dasar demit!

"Lumiere suka pada siapa? Rhya? Oh, jadi rumornya benar, ya? Wah ... saya kira tipe-tipe kamu itu yang pendiam seperti Ratri."

" _Hatchiii_! Bukan!" Lumiere menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya—aku—suka—pada—Licht—sejak—pertama—kali—bertemu—di—Rumah—Sakit—tapi—kupikir—aku—hanya—suka—biasa—ternyata—tidak—dan—perasaanku—aneh—saat—melihat—Licht—dekat-dekat—dengan—orang—lain—termasuk—Fana."

Licht terpukau saat mendengar Lumiere melakukan konfesi dengan satu tarikan napas. Ya Dewa, menjadi stalker di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ternyata tidak sia-sia, bung. Perasaannya terbalas!

Laki-laki itu menahan senyum untuk mempertahankan sisi kerennya. Dia menepuk kepala pirang Lumiere tiga kali dan mengucap terima kasih karena telah membalas perasaannya, kemudian berjanji bahwa bersin-bersin Lumiere akan segera pergi.

Lumiere mengangguk terharu.

* * *

Benar saja. Lumiere tidak bersin-bersin lagi setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia menunggu Licht ganti baju sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Awalnya Lumiere memang bingung, apa kaitannya flu dengan ungkapan cinta, tapi Licht dengan seribu alasan andal sekali memutarbalikkan fakta. Dan Lumiere yang semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Licht, (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa percaya.

Dan tentu saja, mulai besok Licht tidak akan memakai lagi parfum yang dioplos bubuk lada.

"Lumiere, tidak mau menciumku?"

"Tidak— _hatchii_."

Oh, kecuali untuk alasan tertentu.


End file.
